


Triple X

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Ben finds a new drug and wants to try it with his husband. Let's just say, shit happens.





	Triple X

"Hey sexy," greeted Ben as his husband walked through the front door. "How was work?" Hades shrugged. "Oh, you know, planning people's deaths, torturing bad people in Hell, same old." Ben hummed as he turned his attention back to his laptop. "So, today I heard about this new drug. People are calling it 'Triple X'. It's said to make you super horny." Hades set his briefcase down on the kitchen table and turned to his husband. "Did you happen to buy this drug?" he asked. Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe." The Devil pinched the bridge of his nose. "Must you buy every drug you hear about?" he asked. Ben set his laptop down beside him and stood up. "Babe, I promise this one will be worth it. Besides..." he slowly slid his hands up his husband's shirt. "We haven't fucked in a while." Hades rolled his eyes. "Please, it's been exactly 16 days, 3 hours, 42 minutes, and 8 seconds," Ben smirked and pinched one of his husband's nipples making him gasp. "You can't tell me you don't wanna try it." Hades shot Ben a look that said, 'I hate you'. "Fine."

Ben had gone to get the drug from his hiding place while Hades scolded himself for caving so easily. The Devil's husband returned a few moments later with a small vial with a midnight purple liquid inside. "I'm feeling so much regret right now," sighed Hades as he took the vial and opened it. The smell was STRONG and was already making his dick twitch to life. Without giving it a second thought, Hades closed his eyes and downed half the vial. His body began to heat up as he handed the container to his husband who downed the rest of the drug. It took a minute for the drug to fully set in. When it did, there was no turning back.

Ben made his way to his husband, grabbed him by his collar, and kissed him. The two battle for dominance as they quickly undress each other. Hades pushes Ben up against the wall and moves his hand up and down his husband's toned body. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna be screaming my name in your sleep." growled Ben as he smacked his husband's ass. "Don't get too confident," warned Hades as he trailed his hands down to the waistband of Ben's boxers. "You know I could easily flip the script." Ben grabs the Devil by the neck and slams him into the wall. "I'd like to see ya try baby."

And on that note, he literally rips off the god's boxers and throws them to the side. Ben stares hungrily at his boyfriend's large 12-inch cock. It was fucking perfect. Hades smirks and says, "I know you want it." Ben gets on his knees and takes the Devils cock in his mouth. Hades' hands automatically found themselves tangled up in Ben's unkempt hair. The feeling of the god's hot mouth around his dick was heaven. As he sucked off his husband, Ben pulled off his boxers and began to stroke his cock as he continued to pleasure the Devil.

After approximately 5 minutes, Ben gets up and asks, "You ready for this?" Hades nods and gets on his hands and knees. "Don't hold anything back." Ben licks his lips and slowly pushes his 10 inches into his husband before slowly picking up speed. The pain Hades felt was amazing and turned him on more. The harder Ben pounded into him, the louder his moans and grunts became. "Say my name slut," Ben says as he gives the Devil's ass a slap. "Ben!" yelped Hades. This drove Ben to thrust into him harder. "You're my bitch. No one else's. MINE. You hear me?" The last word was punctuated with another slap. "YES MASTER!" cried the Devil. "Oh, I do like that," said Ben with a smirk. They keep going for a few more minutes before Ben feels his orgasm nearing. He takes his dick out and starts jerking off. 'I'm gonna cum,' is the only thing that he can get out before he releases all over Hades' destroyed ass. When he's done, Ben lays on the floor as Hades jerks off. The Devil curses loudly as he releases inside his husband's waiting mouth. Once he finishes, Ben goes to kiss Hades with cum on his lips and tongue. "I taste good." panted Hades once they separate. "Damn straight," replied Ben as they get up. "Want a round two?" Hades nodded. "I top this time."


End file.
